Large organizations often manage their computer security policies from a central location, usually employing a single, often dedicated, computer server to manage the security polices on networked user (client) computers. Small to medium-sized organizations generally cannot afford, or do not require, such centralized security management but still need the security policies to be consistent on the clients. In such organizations, the systems administrator typically installs the identical security policies on each client manually, and manually updates each client as the policies change.